


Reflexions

by Nelja



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Loki is awesome in any iteration, Origin Myths
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une sorte de légende ou de comptine sur comment Loki apprit à la lumière les lois de la réflexion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflexions

**Author's Note:**

> Sur le thème "légende" pour la communauté 31 jours. Dans le "Loki" de Dumézil, il dit que Loki est censé être à l'origine de certaines propriétés étranges de la lumière.

Loki parla un jour avec la lumière :  
Pourquoi tes rayons d'or  
Sont-ils toujours directs et droits ?  
Tu irais bien plus vite  
Si, comme moi, tu contournais les difficultés.

Depuis,  
La moindre goutte de verre  
Abandonnée au soleil  
Met la forêt en flammes  
Qui dansent comme la chevelure de Loki  
Détruisant tout sur leur passage

Le pêcheur qui plonge son harpon  
Le voit se tordre et passer à côté du poisson  
(surtout les saumons, surtout les saumons)

Le reflet du soleil sur la lame de l'épée  
Blesse l'oeil du vaillant guerrier  
Et offre sa poitrine aux lances ennemies

Le lait dans les bols de terre  
Reflète des images de coeur et de lune  
Et les esprits battent la campagne

Les femmes à leur miroir  
Contemplent leur visage  
Et ne peuvent plus voir leur coeur

Et l'arc-en-ciel lui-même, don de Loki aux dieux  
Servira aux géants à les atteindre et les détruire  
A la fin des temps

Pendant ce temps les adolescents  
pliés sur leur pupitre  
Apprennent péniblement les lois de la réflexion  
Et de la réfraction (qui sont encore bien pire)  
Ils calculent les danses des rayons retors  
En rêvant à leurs vacances.  
C'est tout !

* * *

_Il l'a fait entièrement exprès._


End file.
